Mi Deber como Asistente:DemenciaxBlack Hat(One-shotlemon)
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: Tu deber como mi asistente es gemir mi nombre mientras te abro las piernas y te hago mia. (Demenhat Lemon,capitulo único)


**_ADVERTENCIA._**

 _el contenido de este One-shot tiene Lemon algo fuerte y muy abusivo de parte del mayor,si eres sensible,por favor no lo leas. as quedado advertido._

 _-apúrate Pesado de Mierda!.-le decía aquel ruin villano con sombrero negro._

 _-Ya voy Mi Lord!.-decía la de cabello verde lima con aquel tono obsesivo que siempre tenía cuando estaba cerca de él mientras cargaba unas cajas de color gris._

 _-No puedo creer que contrate a una Tipa tan lenta como tú!, ¡mueve el Culo o te despido!_

 _Black Hat caminaba por las escaleras, subiendo a ver a su ayudante el Doctor Flug quien le había dicho que le tenía algo que mostrar, sin embargo, estaba más adelantado que su asistente._

 _Demencia mientras estaba por detrás cargando las cajas veía por debajo de la chaqueta de su jefe. Sonrojándose al limite. Aquellas bonitas y fuertes piernas que le encantaba ver mover._

 _-Ahh!,ya me aburrí!, y voy a entrar!.-Dijo aquel villano dejando a su asistente afuera, agarró la manivela de la puerta y entró._

 _Demencia logro subir. Una vez ahí arriba dejo las cajas en el suelo y vio la puerta que estaba frente a ella._

 _-Oh Blackhat!.-ella dijo entrando a la habitación.-Ya est-..._

 _Pero recién entró miró algo que le rompió el corazón._

 _Su amado jefe, besando apasionadamente al de cabeza dé papel. Acción que Rompió su corazón y todo alrededor de ella._

 _-No...NO!.-ella cayó de rodillas, pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a Salir_

 _-Así es Pequeña zorra...-le dijo .-Ahora sufre..._

Despertó de golpe con un fuerte "Gasp",estaba Agitada, sudando y respirando fuertemente. Miro para todos lados, estaba en su habitación. Todo fue una pesadilla.

-Tú!...

Ya consciente, se levantó de su cama y Salió de su habitación. Con una patada abrió agresivamente la puerta de la habitación, despertándolo de golpe.

-Ah!?.-miro la silueta de alguien frente a su puerta, rápidamente prendió la Luz para ver su rostro y encontró a la loca chica con una expresión de Furia.-Demencia? Que haces aquí?

Pero apenas terminó su frase, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de la chica.

-Auch!.-se sobo la cabeza por el Golpe.-Cual es el problema?!

-Maricón!.-ella le gritó.-deja de meterte en mis sueños!.-no dijo más y se fue.

-pero de que habla?.-preguntó confundido.-Si Black me dijo que...Nah,que me importa a mi?!

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Black Hat. Aquel hombre estaba en su cama, sin camisa, sólo su chaqueta desabotonada y sus pantalones.  
¿No podía dormir, un pensamiento invadía su mente y cuales pensamientos eran esos?.Pues además De sus malvados planes pues la única cosa que le quedaba era pensar en Su Asistente Demencia...pero de una forma más oscuridad y Perversa.

-No...no puedes...eres el villano más malvado de todos!, no te puedes enamorar de ella...pero Maldición.-decía mientras dejaba sus calientes pensamientos proyectarse en su mente.-ese cuerpo,esas caderas, esos Muslos tan fuertes,ese pecho...tan Caliente...AGH!,ya Cálmate Black Hat!

¡BAAM!

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Usted!.-La de cabello verde Abrió la puerta para luego cerrarla otra vez quedando en Privado con su jefe.

-Demencia?.-preguntó confundido.-que haces en mi cuar...

Mientras decía eso ella se metió en su cama sentándose en su pelvis, Para su jefe estoy fue tan Extraño, pero también le causó cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas y sobre todo que ella estaba sentada en su parte baja.

-Usted!, como puedes hacerme esto maldito idiota!.-ella le dijo agarrándolo del cuello de su chaqueta.

-que diablos te pasa Demencia?!.-preguntó confundido pero también furioso por su comportamiento.

-usted sabe perfectamente lo que pasa!, como se le ocurre dejarme por el estúpido del !.-le dijo mientras se quitaba su sus zapatos rojos.

-Querida, lo que has tenido fue sólo un sueño. -le dijo de forma seductora.

-pues a mí no me engaña!. Y lo que hizo fue lo más estúpido que pudo haber hecho!.-se notaban que corrían lágrimas por sus ojos.

-y porque dices eso?

-por qué...por qué...por qué lo amó...-ella le dijo.

Sin embargo, la expresión de sorpresa que esperaba fue en vez una risa perversa.

-eso era algo Obvio Jovencita...pero te digo algo...tú no eres mi novia...eres sólo una Asistente...-la tomó del mentón con sus filosas garras.

-en-en serio?...eso piensas de mi?.-preguntó triste.

-si...pero como asistente tú tienes deberes. -la agarró de la cintura. Esto lo estaba calentando, se acercó a ella y a sus labios. -y pues déjame decirte algo Cariño...tú deber como Asistente...es Gemir mi nombre mientras abres las piernas y yo te hago mía...

-My Lord...yo...yo...-ella dijo encantada por sus palabras. Ambos estaban calientes. Sin mucha respiración.

-Así es Demencia Mia. Así que tú te quedas aquí. -se levantó y la sentó en sus piernas.-te quedas aquí con migo...por qué ahora mismo me vas a hacer un deber!

La había besado, ni una palabra, simplemente empezó a juguetear con brusquedad agarrándola de las mejillas con fuerza y metiendo su demoniaca lengua con profundidad.

-mmm!.-murmuraba Demencia al unir sus labios con los de su "pareja".

-Ven para acá...-Corrió sus manos por su espalda enterrando sus garras en la espalda de la chica, para luego deslizarlas y abrir lentamente la piel de su asistente.

-Aah!.-ella gritaba de dolor tanto como de placer.-No sabía que te gustaba este tipo de Juegos, Amado mío.

La chica sentía algo crecer entre su entrepierna, tocándola y prendiéndola más. Con lo agitada que estaba por el beso logró por lo menos quitarle su chaqueta y meter su mano debajo de su segundo chaleco sin mangas y empezar a desabotonar dicha penda para al final,quitarle esa última camisa roja manga larga . Mostrando su muy delgado pecho marcado, puede no haber sido uno de esos buenos, pero para la peliverde era perfecto.

Ella con cuidado paso la punta de sus dedos, rozando con delicadeza, el malvado villano empezó a gruñir de placer mientras precionaba las sabanas y segundos después arqueo la espalda a sentir la lengua de su asistente lamer su pecho.

-no sabes lo mucho que me encanta...-Con aquellos poderes telequinéticos abrió el chaleco de tonos azules mostrando sus pechos cubiertos por su sostén.-sobre todo a estos dos pequeños de aquí...-sus manos empezaron a rosar su Mano por su vientre.

-Hazme tuya aquí y ahora, no me tortures más!.-ella le dijo mientras babeaba de placer.

Entre lamiéndose el labio, empezó a rozar sus manos por los pechos de la chica, causando Varios gemidos de parte de ella, cosa que llego a BlackHat a besar plácidamente su cuello mientras que ella lo agarraba de la Espalda.

-aaaah!,ammh!

-dios mío, Demencia!.-este soltaba uno que otro gemido ronco. Tocándola y escuchándola gemir fuertemente.

Los gemidos de Demencia se volvieron más altos cuando sintió como su jefe empezó a morder su piel,su Torso y vientre sin cuidado y con agresividad, perforando su piel blanca porcelana como si fuera un animal con rabia, dejando marcas, lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos, pero aun asi ella pedia mas y este malvado ser se lo concedía…le excitaba su dolor y sufrimiento.

-ten…te mostrare un deber mucho mas difícil…-susurro amenazante.

Agarrándola de su cabeza con Fuerza, la puso de rodillas en el suelo y se sentó frente a ella,con mucho gusto, empezó besar el vientre del Mayor y en algunas ocasiones a lamerle los pezones.

-aaah!.-lograba a decir Black Hat.-así es Querida asistente, sigue con tu trabajo, es una orden!...

Ella miró sus pantalones, estaba ese bulto entre sus piernas, uno que le dolia mantener atrapado.

-bueno...le gustaría?-ella le dijo bien formal.

-oh si Bebé!.-se desabrocho su pantalón y su boxer dejando ver una erección y con su mano derecha y sin previo aviso agarró a Demencia de su cabeza para que lo introdujera en su boca, empezó a lamer suavemente.

-Hmm!.-exclamo Demencia de aquella sorpresa, pero de inmediato comenzó con su trabajo.

El Mayor comenzó a Gemir de forma ronca y Grave mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban más rojas que antes, la empujaba con fuerza para el frente hasta que ya no podía contenerse más, sentía como algo caliente palpitaba.

-Demencia, voy a!.-le avisó rápidamente, Pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Se había corrido dentro de su boca y cosa que sonrojo más a la peliverde,ella no pudo hacer mas que apartarse y tragar cada gota de ese caliente líquido.

-así es!,se la Perra que eres!.-le dijo Dejándola otra vez en la cama. Le quitó su chaqueta, su falda negra,su Guante y medias a Rayas y la dejó en ropa interior.

-vaya que tonta eres en esconder estas hermosuras. - desabrocho su sostén, con Violencia y sin cuidado alguno empezó a lamer sus pechos y mamar.

-aaah!.-la chica derramada lágrimas de dolor mientras presionaba las sábanas con fuerza.-B-black!

Empezó a hacer lo mismo con el Otro, lamiendo y mamando bruscamente, atreviéndose hasta incluso a morder y dejar marcas de dientes ahí. Si seguía asi,la iba a destrozar y a Demencia ni le importaba.

Dejando sus pechos a un lado,se puso entre sus piernas y empezó a abrirlas quedando entre ellas.  
Muy lentamente introdujo dos dedos, causando más Gemidos de parte de Demencia, quien le pedía más y más. No le importaba que le doliera, sólo quería hacerlo como su jefe lo deseaba, este lo movía rápidamente de lado a lado, para luego simular unas lentas envestidas y por ultimo circular, hasta que la chica lagarto dejo ir un fuerte grito.

BlackHat Siguió así hasta sentir una fuerte humedad correr sobre la Tela. Quitándole la última prenda que tenía puesta, le tapo la boca para que ella no pudiera decir ni una sola palabra, se puso en Posición, agarrándola firmemente de las piernas y la empezó a embestir con fuerza y sin piedad alguna. Rompiendo la barrera y sin darle tiempo, solamente siguió dando embestidas fuertes, agresivas y violentas como si fuera un animal salvaje.

Cosa que a Demencia le encantaba, no importaba si la estaba destrozando, se unió a ese doloroso juego, moviendo la cadera al Ritmo de aquellas salvajes embestidas.

-oh Black!...AAAH,SI!,e sido tan mala y sucias, Castígame por sucia!.-gemía ella mientras aumentaba la velocidad y se ponía mas agresivo

-eso es mi fiel asistente!, ¡Quiero escucharte gemir mi Nombre!

Parecía que Demencia Hacia todo lo que su jefe le pedía, Gemía cada vez Más fuerte, Excitando más al Malvado ser que la penetraba con Agresividad.

Salía y entraba de forma muy rápida y Violenta. La embestía sin piedad alguna, no importaba cuando lloraba o rogaba, seguiría asi hasta que el mismo estuviera cansado. Empezó a Aumentar la Velocidad de las embestidas, abriendo más sus piernas y causando más Gemidos de parte de la Peliverde quien jadeaba de placer por aquellas Furiosos y Agresivos movimientos, golpeando su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, sus manos presionaban las sabanas de la ya destendida cama, su interior ardía y su zona G estaba por explotar

Pasaron así por horas hasta que Ambos se vinieron enzima al mismo tiempo, quedando fatigados y satisfechos.

-aaah Demencia!.-Gritó mientras se empezaba a Correr dentro de ella.

-Hazlo...c-córrete dentro de mi...-ella pidió avergonzada.

Ambos cayeron rendidos ala cama,super cansados y respirando fuerte.

-jejejej.-Blackhat se dio la Vuelta y abrazó el cuerpo desnudo de su asistente.-tu deber como asistente a terminado Querida.-le dio un beso entre su cuello.

-pues a sido lo mejor que me apuesto a hacer...estoy tan Feliz de ser su asistente mi Lord. Y espero volver a estar aquí con usted.

Dicho esto quedaron dormidos y abrazados luego de una Violenta y apasionada noche.

FIN

 _Perdon si están muy hecho mierda c,:_


End file.
